e2e_expertfandomcom-20200214-history
Smeltery
The Smeltery is a multiblock apparatus from the Tinker's Construct mod. It allows the player to melt down materials and cast them, creating things like ingots and tool parts. In-game information can be acquired in the book Materials and You, crafted with a book and a blank pattern. Construction The smeltery is a multiblock structure, and it requires a few different kinds of blocks. First of all, every part of the smeltery must be constructed out of seared blocks or the blocks listed below. The most common type of seared block is Seared Bricks, which is crafted out of 4 Seared Brick (can be obtained by smelting Grout). Another common building material for smelteries is Seared Glass, which allows for easy viewing of liquids within the smeltery. The smeltery can have an internal area ranging from 1x1 to 11x11 and can be any height with a minimum of 1. Structure The smeltery is a cuboid structure, and it must be enclosed by a floor and 4 walls. No ceiling is required. The larger you make your smeltery, the more items it will be able to smelt at one time and the more liquid it will be able to store. For that reason, it is recommended to start out with a fairly large smeltery. Smeltery Controller Every smeltery requires a smeltery controller. block allows for control of the smeltery, allowing the player to input materials and change the order of liquids in the smeltery. This is important because the liquid in the bottom of the smeltery will be the first one to come out of the drain. Seared Tank / Seared Gauge / Seared Window These blocks serve as fuel tanks of the smeltery. The smeltery can be fueled by various liquids, the most common of which is lava. Simply right click on one of these blocks with a bucket of lava to fill them. Each block can store 4 buckets of liquid, but you can include multiple copies of these blocks in your smeltery. Smeltery Drain The smeltery drain allows the player to empty the smeltery of its contents. The smeltery drain has 1 input side and 5 output sided. The input side (the one with the large hole) should face the inside of the smeltery. Explanations on how to use the drain can be found in the sections below. Use Smelting Items Many items, such as ores and ingots, can be smelted down in the smeltery to create liquid versions of themselves. For example, iron ore can be smelted into 1 ingot's worth of molten iron. The speed of smelting is determined by the type of fuel used. Each fuel has a temperature rating. The higher the temperature rating, the quicker the smelting occurs. Fuel temperature ratings can be found in a table below Alloying Some materials can be combined as liquids within the smeltery to create new materials. This process is called alloying. To provide an example of how this works, let's say you want to create some Aluminum Brass. If you look up the recipe for Molten Aluminum Brass in JEI and check the Alloying tab, you can see that it can be created with a combination of 3 parts Molten Aluminum and 1 part Molten Copper. So, place any multiple of 3 Aluminum Ore and 1 Copper Ore into the smeltery and allow them to smelt. Once the ores are melted, they will begin to combine, and over a short period of time, they will convert from aluminum and copper to straight-up Aluminum Brass. Note that materials will alloy within the smeltery whether you want them to or not, so be wary of placing materials that can alloy within the smeltery if you don't wish to create any alloys. Casting The smeltery can be used to cast molten materials into items. To do this, attach a Seared Faucet to one of the output sides of one of the smeltery's Smeltery Drains. Then, directly beneath the Seared Faucet, place a Casting Table or Casting Basin. Casting Tables allow the player to create smaller items, like ingots and tool parts, while the Casting Basin allows for the easy creation of solid blocks. The first items you will need to create by casting are the casts themselves. One-time use casts can be made of Clay, or permanent casts can be made from Gold, Brass, or Aluminum Brass (Aluminum Brass is the cheapest way to make casts). So, begin by acquiring one of these liquids in your smeltery. Then create a setup that allows you to drain liquid from your smeltery to a Casting Table. Now, let's say you want to make a cast for a Pickaxe Head. First, create a cheap pickaxe head in your Part Builder, probably a stone or wooden one. Then right-click the Casting Table with the Pickaxe Head in your hand to place the head on the Casting Table. Now, use the Smeltery Controller to make sure that your cast material (probably Clay or Aluminum Brass) is in the bottom of your smeltery. Finally, right-click the Seared Faucet to pour your material into the Casting Table. If all has been done correctly, the material will pour into the table, surrounding the pickaxe head, and will cool down to reveal a Pickaxe Head Cast. This can be removed with a right-click of the Casting Table. Now, whenever you want to create a pickaxe head, simply place the Pickaxe Head Cast in the Casting Table, and pour the desired pickaxe head material into the cast. This same process can be repeated for ingots, other tool parts, gears, plates, etc. Recipes for casts and cast items can be found in JEI. To create blocks, simply place a Casting Basin under the Seared Faucet and make sure that you have at least 9 ingots worth of your molten metal on the bottom of your smeltery. Then, simply click the faucet, let the metal fill the basin, and wait for it to cool. Once it is cooled, simply right-click the basin to receive your block. Smeltery Fuels Lava is the most early-game source of fuel. Other good fuel sources include Blazing Pyrotheum, which can be found in pools in the nether, and Neutron Fluid, which is the highest temperature fuel source possible.